Chicken Soup for the Saiyan Soul
by Riyoko-chan
Summary: Another restless night.


A/N: Hey everyone! I just was in the mood to write something. And this something is from Vegeta's point of view. Hope you enjoy it!

(He is writing in a spiral notebook late at night by moonlight.)

**Chicken Soup for the Saiyan Soul**

{[Once again, I have found myself awake with nothing on my mind but where I've been and where I am now. I grew up knowing nothing but destruction, and pain, and never knowing what this _love_ thing was all about. I was a creature born from the bowels of hate and misery. I have often wondered what my father would think of me now as I watch this woman beside me sleeping peacefully and more than likely feeling safe at my side.

Strange how this woman came to love me after witnessing just a few of the terrible things I've said and done. And I know she loves me. At first, the very thought drove me insane.

"_Hey homeboy! You're gonna need a place to crash too right? You can just stay at my place! Loosen up! Let it all go and see what life has to offer you. Take a vacation for goodness sake! Besides, you're actually kind of cute."_

Years and years ago, I heard her say that to me and I was shocked and almost angry about it. She even winked! I was the prince of a warrior race, and a ruthless killer, and here she spoke to me as if I were just some bloke down the road she ran into at a coffee shop. It would be many years before I said anything remotely nice to the woman, and yet she is sleeping right here beside me.

She was even the one to give birth to my son. As you may imagine, I was a very reluctant father, and I felt ashamed to have put "soiled blood" into my family tree. I felt the woman and the child had become a nuisance and a distraction from the only thing I viewed as important during that time, and that was surpassing Kakarot in strength and power. I desperately needed to become a Super Saiyan and take my place amongst the Saiyans of Legend. I had to make my father proud. I struggled more than any sane person would put themselves through. I pushed my mind and body through the most intense and severe training sessions imaginable and seemingly for nothing. I didn't change.

Then, just as I was giving up hope, it happened. The Super Saiyan power surged through me and set my entire body on fire as I knew what I had become. I had ascended. So I hurried back to Earth where I was to do battle with a pair of killer androids, but as I was in the middle of fighting the second android, that mysterious boy from the future appeared.

As it turns out, all the power I gained seemed to be for nothing as the _real_ androids toyed with us like rag dolls. I was furious! Then there was Cell, and even training in the hyperbolic time chamber proved insufficient as he too beat me black and blue.

When the eldest son of Kakarot defeated Cell, I was absolutely livid. Just a boy and he too had surpassed me in strength and power! I knew I had to train. For years I locked myself away nearly continuously in my gravity room. Eight long years of peace and I spent it all training. I hardly spent time with my son unless he was training with me on occasion, as he spent most of his time with Kakarot's second child.

One day, Trunks and I were training at about 550x normal gravity, I think, and as I was punching, I noticed he was struggling. As his father, I suggested that he go and rest, and that this was a man's training level. After pointing out that he was still just a child, he did something that proved me wrong, and filled me with the strangest combination of pride and anger I had ever felt before.

At eight years old, he ascended to the legendary Super Saiyan level. A feat that took me years of blood, sweat, and tears to achieve.

Then again, he is _my_ son.

The boy outshined his father and his forefathers in many ways. In my eyes, he outshined the entire Saiyan race. A half-breed had mastered what only few have achieved and the majority only dreamed of before he was five feet tall.

During my fight with Buu, I finally realized it was here with my family that I belonged. Babidi granted me my deepest wish, and awakened the evil in my heart and it caused the greatest emptiness I had ever known because I knew what I was missing. I have a home, and I nearly threw it into the wind.

I hear her waking. The baby must be bothering her.]}

Vegeta closed his spiral and looked towards his stirring wife shifting in the bed.

"Vegeta? Is everything okay?" Bulma rubbed her eyes as she spoke softly but groggily to her prince.

"I'm alright. Are you?" He stood up and calmly walked over to her and sat down beside her. She was still lying down as she looked up at him from the pillows.

"Yeah, but she keeps pushing into my ribs. If I roll onto my side, she squashes my hip, and if I try to roll the other way, she rests on my spine. I'll be alright once she's out! Trunks did the same shit when he was in the oven." Bulma smiled as she rubbed her belly gently.

"Well, try and go back to sleep. I was about to lie back down." Vegeta looked into her eyes as if to say, "I love you," in a language only the two of them spoke.

"Goodnight, hun." Bulma reached out to touch his bare back and give him a slight loving pinch before the ropes of slumber pulled her back into a dream. Vegeta crawled over the blue haired beauty and closed his eyes.

_How did you do it? You've rescued me and I finally feel alive . . . somewhere I never thought I'd be . . . _ Vegeta thought as sleep claimed his consciousness until the warm morning light poured over the couple on a bright, Sunday morning. The very same Sunday morning that turned into the night Bra Briefs was born, and was first put into the arms of a father who has never been more amazed at the creation of life in his existence.


End file.
